On My Father's Honor
by Nefret429
Summary: Will is astonished to find that his father is still alive... and trapped in an infamous Spanish prison. It seems that a captian has it out for pirates in general- and the original crew of the Black Pearl in particular. Will and Liz save the day... Anamari
1. Captive

"On My Father's Honor" Will is astonished to find that his father is still alive... and trapped in an infamous Spanish prison. It seems that a spanish captian has it out for pirates in general- and the original crew of the Black Pearl in particular. Will and Liz save the day... Anamaria has to keep Jack outta trouble... good luck...  
  
Hiya, folks. I'm baaaaack.... muwahaha. Anyway, this new story'll have it all, well, action, adventure, humor and a little romance... as for that, i'm not a good romantic writer, so bear with me. The first chapter introduces a secret that I totally made up, but it accounted for one of the weird things I noticed in the movie... you'll see. This is kinda a prequal to my other fics. You get why Gonzalez hates Jack so much... I think. I still don't know that yet. Oh well, no worries!  
  
Chapter 1: Captive (A week after Bootstrap is dumped by Barbossa)  
  
"Bootstrap" Bill Turner glanced up at the surface of the water as a shadow settled over him. Most people might have found it strange that he was calmly watching the ship above him from the ocean floor, and had been trapped there for a week. It was the only perk of being an undead pirate.  
  
Ropes appeared and several men dropped into the water. They brought Bill up, dumping him onto the deck of a large Spanish galleon. An equally large man, who was obviously the captian, loomed over him. His dark hair and complexion contrasted sharply with his green eyes, and a wicked sneer marred his otherwise-handsome face.  
"So, who might we have here?" he said in accented English.  
"William Turner," Bill offered,"I'm a merchant. My ship was taken by pirates a few days ago. They left me on a peice of wreckage with these bloody things attached. I fell off a few minutes ago. Lucky you blokes came along."  
"William Turner..." the Spaniard mused,"Or would you prefur Bootstrap Bill? I know who you are. A filthy pirate and kin to the most filthy of them all. Jack Sparrow. Where is he?"  
"Well, last time I saw him, he was stuck on a deserted island a few miles north of here. But he may have either shot himself or gotten off by now. Oh, and by the by, thank you for the rescue. I've been down there a week, it was getting a bit uncomfortable." The other sailors crossed themselves fearfully, the leader glaring at Bill.  
"Well, your very welcome. You'll love where we are taking you. Gervais Prison in Port of Spain. Welcome aboard the Sea Cat, Mr. Turner."  
  
Ten Years Later Port Royale  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will Turner grabbed at his wife's arm, trying to get her to come inside. Their wedding had turned into a wet mess when a sudden storm drenched the city. Some would say it was a bad omen. Not Elizabeth Swann Turner. Nothing could dampen her spirits today.  
"Elizabeth, please..." Will glanced towards the harbor, expecting to see the normal assortment of trading and millitary ships, perhaps a few straggling dock workers still trying to tie down a last tarp over a delivered cargo. The one thing Will did not expect to see was sitting anchored just off shore. And the one person Will never thought he'd see agian was sauntering up the hill towards them, too drunk, apparently, to care about the steady rain.  
"Will!" the figure shouted,"Well, 'ello there, mate. How are you then?"  
"Jack?" Will said uncertiantly, wondering if he was hallucinating. Then Elizabeth turned around, staring at the pirate who was, rather loudly, making his way up through the crowds to the couple. Long black hair, woven with beads, bones and various other objects Will couldn't identify, protruded from a red head scarf. A worn black hat sat at a jaunty angle on top of everything. Jack's dark-brown eyes, heavily-lined with black eye makeup, were slightly unfocased. He smelled strongly of rum. Will imedeatly decided that the perfect example of sensory overload in front of him could be no one else but Jack.  
"Elizabeth, love, you're lookin' jus' loverly today..." Jack slurred as he stumbled on the wet flagstones,"And Will! You've grown up, mate..." The pirate seemed to realize how idiotic he sounded, and stopped, looking around.  
"Whoa," he managed before he collapsed.  
  
For those of you who haven't figured it out, Bill and Jack are somehow related, the thing Will saw outside the harbor was the Black Pearl, and Jack overdosed on the rum. Just clearing things up, for future reference. Oh, yeah, Port of Spain is some place in South America that Gonzalez could have feasibly taken Bill to. I got it off a map, and it sounded good. I was trying very hard to keep the story in the Caribbean or in it's vacinity, so they couldn't go to Spain... Pleeeeeeease R&R! 


	2. Jack's Tale

For reference, "Dr. Eckhart" is meant as a joke. Mutant X fans'll get it...  
  
For the rest of you, it dosen't matter. Hope everybody likes this chapter! Smooth sailing and fun times, maties!  
  
Chapter 2: Jack's Tale  
  
Captian Jack Sparrow of the ledgendary Black Pearl woke groggily in an extremly frilly four-poster bed, in a very pink room he didn't recognize. What'd I get into last night? he thought, attempting, unsucessfully, to sit up. Then Will and Elizabeth came into the room, followed by Governor Swann and Commidore Norrington.  
"Fancy that," Jack murmured to himself. He tried agian to get up.  
"Stay where you are, Mr. Sparrow," Norrington said coldly,"It's rather difficult to treat a sick man when he isn't lying still. Dr. Eckhart?" A white-haired, pale-skinned and decidedly spooky-looking man entered the room. Jack shrunk. He hated doctors, especially ones that looked like this Eckhart person.  
"You know what, i'm feeling just dandy now," Jack squirmed, trying to get out of the pink bedcovers that were pulled rather tightly around his thin frame,"I think i'll just be going now..."  
"Jack, you're still sick," Elizabeth said patiently,"Now, why don't you just lie down. I'd think you would like to be pampered."  
"By you, love, sure. But not by a doctor. And besides, Will'd skin me alive if I let you pamper me," Jack flashed a charming grin. Elizabeth just smiled back, taking her husbands hand. They both knew that he was joking, but from the horrified looks on Goveror Swann and Norrington's faces, they didn't. Dr. Eckhart was noncommitial.  
"Really," Jack squirmed as the doctor came forward,"I really don't need a doctor. I'm fine. Please don'..." He lost consciousness when the doctor injected something into his arm.  
  
An hour later, Jack woke up in a dark room that was a total change from the pink, frilly affair he remembered. Then his eyes cleared, and he groaned miserably. "Norrington dosen' waste any time does he?" the pirate muttered to himself, looking around what had apparently become his personal prison cell,"Beautiful..." Jack stood, walking unsteadily to the small hole in one of the walls that passed as a window. He then realized he never even got a chance to talk to Will about the rather pressing situation at hand. Luckly, the young man in question walked in at that moment.  
"Will!" Jack exclaimed happily,"Glad you're here mate. I need to talk to you. It's very important." Will nodded and sat down on a stool near the cell. Jack began.  
"It was about a week or two ago, I think. I was in Tortuga with the rest of me crew, enjoying a few drinks and some fine company when I happened to overhear two Spanish soldiers, who had been recently laid-off from their occupation at Gervais Prison, talking 'bout one of their old employer's prize prisoners. They said that he'd been hauled up out of the ocean ten years ago. And I mean "out of the ocean" in a literal sense. They also said he was a pirate, and that their employer was lookin' for another famous pirate. Now, being the curious (albeit drunk) individual I am, I went up to the blokes and asked who their employer was, who they'd caught and who he was lookin' for. Now, they were drop-down drunk so they saw no reason not to tell Ol' Jack what he wanted to know. As it turns out, the pirate in question that is currently sitting in a cell in that damnable prison went by the name of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Will stiffened but didn't say a word.  
"And guess who they're after? ME! Captian Jack Sparrow. Oh, and it gets even better. The man behind it all is Captian Armand Gonzalez, now General."  
"Didn't he just get an award for honorable service to the crown, or something?" Will asked.  
"Yes, he did, and no doubt it's for what he's trying to do. Is Norrington around? I wanted to ask him something." The Commedore walked out of a shadowy corner.  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow. What is it you would like ask?"  
"How much did you hear?" Will asked.  
"The whole lot of it," Jack answered cheerfully,"I knew he was there, but I also know he can help me. What became of the rest of Barbossa's men? Executed?"  
"Well, we were going to, but the Spanish government wanted the pleasure. Since we had you, I saw no reason not to hand the rest over."  
"That's it then," Jack nodded thoughtfully,"This General fellow wants the original crew of my ship... interesting. Now, back to your father, Will. I think it's our sworn duty, as his son and best mate, to rescue him. Now we'll have to deal with the Commedore here, plus a dozen or so other things, but..."  
"What do you mean, save my father? He's dead." Will pointed out.  
"I know what I heard, mate," Jack held up his hands to halt the younger man's protests,"Bootstrap Bill is alive. And it's our resonsiblity to find him."  
"Mr. Sparrow, you forget that you are under my control, at the moment," Norrington smiled ruthlessly,"And I don't mean to let you out of my sight. Therefore..." Jack sighed, knowing that he was doomed to stay in his cursed cell until the execution that was eminent.  
"Therefore... I shall be coming with you." 


End file.
